


Furniture With Teeth

by scarrletmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Iwaizumi should consider bringing turtlenecks back into fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furniture With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> so lately me and strawberrytsukkis have been tossing around haikyuu ideas (like, Haikyuu/Supernatural AU! and Iwaoi Road Trip AU! because we're massive trash bags) and this fic is loosely based on [this](http://flunflun.tumblr.com/post/126087676846/vellaude-im-still-in-denial-but-hey-what-if) piece of fanart. mostly because i ran into writer's block on an illustrator!suga daisuga fic and i haven't posted _nearly_ enough haikyuu on here, so i'm fixing it...? with this?? oop

Oikawa bites. He was like that for a while when he was younger too before he learned how to pretend to be charming. He bit another kid’s hand for a toy once - not too badly, but he did get scolded for it. Hajime remembers. After that, Tooru learned to use his looks early and things came so easily that he left his violent biting days behind and switched to even more dangerous mind games. Hajime has been around long enough to see how scary the change really has been, but he’s also been around to see Tooru curled up and scared and broken, so he knows that Tooru is just as messed up and human as everyone else (if considerably more annoying). He can be truly insufferable but he’s also extremely observant and can be considerate when he wants to, which means that it didn’t take long after they started dating for him to figure out exactly what Hajime knows he likes and what he didn’t know he likes. Oikawa bites - and Hajime is more okay with that than he likes to admit.

But the problems start when he looks in the mirror the morning after he gets back from Tooru’s place. There’s a line of bruises from his chest to his neck with the most painfully obvious ones almost too far up for his shirt collar to cover them. He can remember last night when he touches them - the softness of Tooru’s lips, the hot sweep of his tongue, Tooru’s teeth scraping against his skin just hard enough to push a moan past his lips-

Hajime has to close an extra button his shirt and he hates it.

Takahiro gives him A Look the minute he walks into school that morning and Hajime tries very hard to pretend he doesn’t see it. He figures he just might be able to make it through the day without incident and ridicule but then he remembers the lower collar on his volleyball uniform and wants to die.

“I didn’t realise you cared so much about the dress code,” Takahiro says innocently and Hajime is suddenly very preoccupied with searching for something in his bag.

Volleyball practice is worse - just as he walks out of the changing room, Takahiro asks him about all the furniture he ran into over the weekend.

“What’re you talking about?” Hajime asks. His fingers twitch with the urge to hitch his collar up over the bruise sitting on his neck like a filthy neon sign but there’s no way to do it now without making it obvious.

“I ran into Oikawa at lunch,” Takahiro explains. Behind him, Issei looks like he’s crying. “He had a weird bruise on his neck and he said something about “running into a table.”

Hajime clenches his jaw. “A weird bruise?”

“Yeah,” Takahiro says, and points at Hajime’s throat. “Like that one.”

Issei splutters, tries to turn it into a cough, chokes and has to walk away and find water.

“It’s weird though,” Takahiro goes on, far more loudly than he needs to so that his voice carries across the gym. “Looks like Oikawa has tables with teeth at his house.”

Later, Oikawa somehow catches a spiked volleyball with his face. He laughs it off, but for some reason avoids eye contact with Hajime for the rest of practice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has directions either out of the trash can i am living in or into the fiery, molten depths of the sun, i would greatly appreciate them


End file.
